User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Revenge "The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part One Special"
Brand New Breaking Dawn Footage To Air During “Revenge” on ABC at 10/9c on Wednesday This is all about the issue. :::: This Wednesday, October 19 at 10/9c during ABC’s “Revenge” there will be brand new exclusive footage from The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1. :::: No word yet on what exactly we’ll see, but isn’t new footage reason enough to tune in? :::: UPDATE: Rumor is, it will be wedding footage. This is about Twilight Tuesdays This is all about the issue. :::: Here’s the official trailer for the Twilight Saga Tuesdays events, where you’ll be able to see all three previous films of The Twilight Saga with special footage. :::: You can pre-order your tickets for these one-night-only showings now. :::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pta1vPv8pqQ&feature=player_embedded (Click here to watch it) New Interview: Kristen Stewart on Her Role as a Vampire in Breaking Dawn Parts 1 & 2 This is all about the issue. :::: Kristen Stewart has a new interview about her role in the new Twilight Saga film, and it’s quite interesting. She discusses her role as the human turned vampire in Breaking Dawn Part 1 and Part 2. Here’s a snippet– :::: "It felt good. It was really weird. It was such a long process of the two movies being shot at the same time as if they’re one. You shoot, obviously, out of order and you keep going back and forth between pregnant, human and dead vampire Bella. There’s so many different versions of Bella in this, it’s insane. It was a strange experience walking on set the first time I played a scene as a vampire because I’d watched everyone around me doing it all the time. I sound so lame, but vampire Bella really is my favorite character—she’s very representative of a matriarch. She’s very intuitive on almost a psychic level and no one ever acknowledges it, which is interesting. Maybe that says something about Stephenie that she doesn’t get respect for all of her f–king amazing qualities." ::: And that’s also one of the things that makes her appealing to me, so that’s not a strike at it—that’s something that I like about it. And I think it’s nice to see her finally get what she wants. That’s probably the best thing, even if it sounds simple and indulgent, which is why the f–king thing is criticized all the time. It’s nice to see people be happy. And she really—if I’ve played it right—is born to be where she is. ::: This is just a preview of what’s to come, we’ll let you know when the whole thing is posted! Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 Official Premiere Details This is all about the issue. ::: Here are the complete details on the event of the year–the premiere of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 at Nokia Plaza LA Live! ::: The fun beings on Thursday, November 11, 2011 at 6am PST. Camping is allowed, but be sure to take a look at all the detals below on what you’ll need to take into account as you prepare. There will be special wristbands, so pay attention to that. ::: Read on for the full official word. :: TWILIGHT Fans are allowed to begin lining up for camping in Tent City at NOKIA PLAZA L.A. LIVE at 6:00am PT on Thursday, November 10, 2011. No fans are allowed to line-up prior to that time. The location and start of the official fan camp line will be set by Summit Event Security and all other non-official lines will not be recognized. :: Overnight camping is allowed in designated areas only, starting in the Nokia Plaza. Please follow all directions advised by L.A. LIVE and Summit security. Please note, that special wristbands will be distributed on a first-come, first-served basis and each fan must be present to receive a wristband. Each wristband will be numbered and reserves a space in the Fan Viewing areas for the BREAKING DAWN – PART 1 Red Carpet arrivals in sequential order. Every individual who is granted access into Tent City will be entered into a database that matches them with their unique wristband number. The wristbands DO NOT enable access to the Movie Premiere. :: Fans will be asked to change location as Premiere set up begins in the Nokia Plaza on Monday morning November 14 at 6:00am PT. This will be the only relocation during the camping event. :: PARTIAL LIST OF RULES AND CODES OF CONDUCT: *ONLY Standard Sized Pop Tents will be allowed (4′x4′ sq. ft. or less. No oversized tents, staked tents, etc., due to limited space) *ABSOLUTELY No Drugs or Alcohol allowed on premises *No Cooking On-Site or open flame *No horseplay. If anyone dumps food or beverages on another camper, they will be subject for removal *No amplified music. All music devices must be used with headset or earphone *Smoking in Designated Areas Only outside of the NOKIA Plaza boundaries *Fans are responsible for their own property. LA Live, AEG, nor Summit is responsible for any lost or stolen items *Everyone must please pick up after themselves. A fine will be enforced for anyone who litters on Nokia or LA City property *Please only use the restrooms designated for fans and respect the other area businesses *Guests must follow the rules and directions of L.A. LIVE Management/Summit Security at all times : THANK YOU for your cooperation and adherence to the above to help ensure a safe and entertaining experience for everyone! : WRIST BAND DETAILS AND EVENT DAY LINE UP TIMES : Twilight fans will be given wristbands starting at 6:00am PT on Thursday, November 10 2011. Wristbands MUST be worn until the premiere is over. Any wristband that has been tampered with or removed will NOT be considered valid. Any fan arriving without wearing the original wristband they were provided will not be allowed into the viewing area. There will be periodic spot checks through November 14, the day of the event. Category:Blog posts